


just settle on in for the ride

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel needs to not fall back asleep. Santana helps her with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just settle on in for the ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt that went something like this: AU, Rachel's on tour, Santana goes along with her for whatever reason, this leads to sex on a tour bus.

They’re on the final stretch of Rachel’s first US tour, just a couple more dates in Los Angeles and it’ll all be over. It’s been a crazy month and all Santana wants to do is curl up and sleep for at least a week, and she’s not even the one getting up on stage every night to perform, so she can’t imagine how Rachel must be feeling.  
  
She stretches out on the sofa that lines one side of the tour bus—which is yet another thing she’s dealing with, because of course Rachel wants an authentic touring experience, and so flat out refuses to fly anywhere—and looks over to the guys sitting at the small table. Puck and Sam are still playing an intense game of poker, while Mike, who lost all his money hours ago, observes the game from Puck’s side. They have about an hour before they arrive in LA and Santana knows she’ll have to go wake Rachel soon, otherwise she will have to deal with her girlfriend complaining about the paps catching her with bedhead and bleary eyes.  
  
Getting up from the sofa, she casts another quick glance over at the boys before making her way past them and through into the tiny sleeping area at the back of the bus. There is barely enough space for a single bunk, but it provides a small amount of privacy for Rachel to get some sleep.  
  
“Hey, baby,” Santana whispers, leaning over to gently shake Rachel’s shoulder. “Time to get up.”  
  
Rachel shifts in the bed, burrowing her face into her pillow and letting out a mumbled, “Don’t wanna get up.” Santana laughs, bending down further to press a kiss against Rachel’s exposed shoulder. With the right amount of sleep and a steady schedule, Rachel is the world’s most annoying morning person, but as Santana has discovered throughout the tour, she really doesn’t cope well in situations where her sleep is disturbed. Maybe next time, Santana thinks, that will be enough to get Rachel to agree to actual flights and hotels instead of going the tour bus route.  
  
Rachel lets out a sigh as Santana continues kissing her shoulder then up, sweeping the hair out of her way to nuzzle Rachel’s neck. She turns slowly and gazes at Santana with sleep-heavy eyes.  
  
“C’mon,” Santana says, reaching down to grasp Rachel’s fingers in an effort to pull her out of bed.  
  
“How long do we have?” Rachel asks.  
  
“An hour.”  
  
“Hmm. That’s more than enough time. Lay with me for a while?”  
  
“Only if you promise you won’t go back to sleep,” Santana says, kicking off her shoes and slipping into the small space Rachel creates for her. She reaches out, brushing away a stray strand of hair from Rachel’s face and Rachel smiles at her.  
  
“Not promising anything,” Rachel says. Her arm slips around Santana’s waist, pulling until their bodies are tight against each other and one leg is worming its way between Santana’s. “You’ll just have to come up with a way to make sure I don’t drift off again.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
Rachel raises her eyebrows, looking at Santana like she is clearly being stupid. Santana knows she is, but it’s fun to play dumb sometimes. After a second, she chuckles, then leans forward kissing Rachel softly. “The guys are right outside,” she says when she pulls back. “Are you sure?”  
  
Eyes flicker towards the door—which is shut, but doesn’t have a lock—then return to gaze at Santana. Rachel drags her bottom lip between her teeth, seemingly contemplating the chances of them being walked in on, before nodding. “Yes. God, yes.”  
  
Santana moves immediately, rolling them until Rachel’s on her back and she’s hovering over her. If she’d known this was a possibility before, there’s no way in hell she’d have gone almost a month without sex—she’s actually surprised she lasted so long without combusting.  
  
Rachel’s looking up at her, eyes wide with the sudden shift in their position. Santana just smirks before moving back to pull off her top and bra—her jeans are going to be more difficult in the cramped space, but she’ll worry about them later, because right now, with Rachel’s hands reaching up to pull her into a kiss that’s hot and wet and _desperate_ , she’s not really thinking too much about anything.  
  
She braces herself on one arm while the other slides up under Rachel’s shirt, palm smoothing across soft skin until she’s cupping Rachel’s breast, thumb sliding back and forth across the tightening peak of Rachel’s nipple. Rachel whimpers into Santana’s mouth and Santana can feel her beginning to shift restlessly against the bed.  
  
“God, I’ve missed you,” Santana mumbles between kisses.  
  
“Me too,” Rachel says, then lets out a gasp when Santana leaves her breast to scratch nails lightly down her stomach and along the top of her panties. Santana feels Rachel’s hips jerk at the touch and smiles.  
  
“You really need this, huh?” She asks, then presses two fingers against Rachel’s clit.  
  
“Yes—fuck, Santana.”  
  
Santana kind of likes it when Rachel says her name like that—all high-pitched and breathy and slightly out of control—so she presses again, circles her fingers with the barest amount of pressure, then pulls away just when Rachel’s starting to get comfortable. Rachel whines out her disapproval, chasing Santana’s retreating fingers with her hips, but Santana ignores her, instead, shifting so she can grab the hem of Rachel’s top and drag it over her head.  
  
“Your boobs are awesome,” she says by way of explanation and she thinks Rachel wants to say something, probably along the lines of ‘I know’ or maybe even ‘shut up and fuck me already’, but she doesn’t get the chance, because Santana’s bending down to take a still-hard nipple into her mouth and all Rachel seems capable of is moaning out Santana’s name again.  
  
Santana alternates between Rachel’s breasts, sucking and rolling her tongue over the tips—even biting down gently—until Rachel’s chest is flushed and her breath is leaving her body in fast, harsh pants.  
  
“Please,” Rachel manages to choke out after a while. “Don’t tease.”  
  
And okay, so maybe Santana was dragging things out a little, but she really does enjoy Rachel’s boobs—and how responsive Rachel is whenever she touches them. “S’ok,” she mumbles, sinking down Rachel’s body. Rachel’s stomach trembles as she  presses kisses against it on her way down, and when she nips lightly at the skin, Rachel’s breath catches on a moan.  
  
Santana’s feet hit the side of the bus before she’s ready and god, this is going to be awkward, but she can smell Rachel’s arousal now, and she _has_ to taste her. She just does. Her fingers grip the edge of Rachel’s panties, dragging them down as best she can and Rachel helps, shaking them off and letting them drop to the side. She shouldn’t be surprised any more by just how wet Rachel gets when she’s worked up, but she is and she groans at the sight of Rachel’s folds, slick and glistening and just begging for her tongue.  
  
“Baby,” Rachel whines. “Stop looking and _do something_.”  
  
Santana laughs. She can’t help it. Rachel’s all kinds of amusing when she’s desperate to come.  
  
“Fuck—” Rachel starts to say, and Santana’s pretty sure there should have been a ‘you’ at the end of that, but she chooses that moment to bend down and run her tongue the length of Rachel’s pussy. They both groan and Rachel rocks her hips up pressing herself harder against Santana’s mouth.  
  
Santana was right, the angle’s awkward as hell, so after a few more seconds, she replaces her tongue with two fingers, pressing inside slow and deep.  
  
Rachel lets out a muted _oh_ then grunts when Santana presses up and curls. “God—there,” she mutters and Santana moves deeper, harder, the hand not inside Rachel gripping at her hip, steadying her as she tries to buck up into each thrust of Santana’s fingers.  
  
Santana feels Rachel begin to tighten around her and knows she’s right on edge. “C’mon, baby,” she says and Rachel whimpers in response, reaching out with one hand to grip at Santana’s forearm, the other opening and closing desperately against the bed sheets.  
  
“Almost,” Rachel says, and Santana knows. Knows just what to do to push her over as well. She bends down again, draws Rachel’s clit into her mouth and rolls her tongue hard and fast over the tip, all the while never letting up on the slow push and pull of her fingers.  
  
It’s enough to bring Rachel over and she comes hard, body shaking with the force of it, a cry that she can’t quite stifle in time tearing from her throat.  
  
Santana works her through, then kisses lazily back up Rachel’s body until they’re lying next to one another again, trading soft kisses and quiet murmurs of appreciation.  
  
Just as Santana’s about to suggest they get up and make themselves presentable, Rachel reaches for the buttons on her jeans and Santana’s pretty sure she’s soaked through her underwear, so she’s really not going to complain when Rachel starts pushing them down along with her pants.  
  
She has, after all, waited a fucking month for this. If they get to LA before Rachel’s finished with her, well, LA can just wait for them.


End file.
